Unsalvageable
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: Kari looks for forgiveness after deceiving TK....Will he forgive?


TasChiBandGirl: A lot has changed since I first started writing fan fiction. TK: Like what? TasChiBandGirl: Well, I used to be OBSESSED with Taiora..and I actually liked Takari Sora: What's so wrong with Taiora? TasChiBandGirl: Well, I still, of course, love Taiora but I'm getting partial to Sokeru and hell, even Taito.and I HATE Takari TK: Me and Sora?! You're crazy!! Tai: But..me and Sora! TasChiBandGirl: I love Taiora but I'm getting very partial to Sokeru. TK: I agree with you about Takari..eww.. TasChiBandGirl: Well anyways, this is my first fic in a while. I actually, got the idea from the song "Shimmer" by Fuel and a Lizzie McGuire fan fiction that used a songfic to that song.but anyways, will someone disclaim me TK: I will! This is my first disclaiming..thanks so much!! Okay..*clears throat* TasChiBandGirl doesn't own Digimon, Fuel, nor Lizzie McGuire. This is rated R for angst and swearing. This is a sad Takari..meaning it's mainly against Takari. TasChiBandGirl: Enjoy the fic!  
  
Unsalvageable By: TasChiBandGirl  
  
"I'm sorry for what I've done, TK" Kari said sadly "Can I still at least be a friend?"  
  
"I'm afraid..I don't think I can do it" said TK as he walked away  
  
"But, what about our friendship? Our love? Our hopes?" asked Kari catching up to him  
  
"Down the drains, along with everything else that shimmers!" said TK harshly  
  
It had been a couple of months since the two had broken up. It had seemed to be perfection, the two pairing up, but there were situations that had screwed it over. Kari had taken the love that TK had been giving her for granted, and she was cold. It was a long and grueling road, after two months. Finally, about 2 months later, they broke up. Now, Kari had come to apologize, but TK wasn't accepting anything. He had given her a chance and she blew it. It had gotten to the point where they could barely speak anymore. Their brothers were still best friends, and they wanted to see their siblings to at least make peace, but TK's pride was more important to him than forgiveness.  
  
"I was wrong and I'm sorry" said Kari  
  
"Sorry isn't enough. I was in love with you, Kari. I truly was. But then, you betrayed me and took my life with you! I'm still rebuilding, you know! You destroyed everything in my life that was good!!" TK said "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Can you at least accept my apology?!" Kari asked angrily  
  
"...I can't.." said TK as he was walking off "I guess the song is right when they say 'all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade' I just never exactly knew it would happen to me."  
  
"All I want to do is forgive!" said Kari  
  
"Forgiveness?! Hah! You can't forgive betrayal. You can't forgive a broken heart! You can't forgive anything that you've caused to me!!" he said "You, of all people, you just HAD to betray me!!"  
  
"I come here to issue an apology and all I get is shit?!" screamed Kari "I can't believe how cold you can be TK!! I thought you would accept it!"  
  
"I would forgive if it was something little, but you flat out betrayed me!" TK yelled pointing to his wrists "Do you know how many scars I have on my wrists now?! All because of you, these scars are here! Do you know how many times I've nearly killed myself?! Plenty, and do you know the pain I went through?! NOT FUCKING ENOUGH FOR FORGIVENESS!!!!"  
  
Kari stood there, numb and motionless. She watched as the blonde haired boy she once loved walked off. This time, he was walking out of her life, for good. No form of forgiveness would ever mend the two together again. TK walked away, tears in his sapphire blue eyes. He had discovered, the hard way, that friends don't always make the best couples, especially when they break up and are unable to maintain the friendship. He knew that Kari was begging to be forgived, but he would never forgive her. It wasn't just that she was cold; she had been secretly dating different guys while dating TK. He felt used, and after he had solid evidence, he left her, to save his own sorrows for getting worse.  
  
"TK." called a voice  
  
TK looked to the distance. It was his friend Cody. He was standing outside, waiting for TK. Cody had knew that TK had went to talk to Kari, much to TK's distaste. Cody waited for him to come back with the results.  
  
"TK, what happened?" asked Cody, his green eyes shining with wonder  
  
"I had to cut a few wires.." TK said "Let's just say I can't forget the past"  
  
THE END  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Feedback? TK: Cool! I bitch out at Kari!! ^_^ Sora: I like it.I like the thing with Cody at the end Tai: Yeah, but what about me? That's my sister! TasChiBandGirl: Don't worry..she'll live. Remember, not everything is quite as it seems..hey..that reminds me of a Sokeru fic I got in the works TK and Sora: O_O oy. Tai: *getting angry* Grrr... TasChiBandGirl: *nervous* Don't you like Matt? Tai: *gets softer* Matt..*gets normal* Okay.well.have fun! Gotta go! Stay safe you hooligans! 


End file.
